


Destiel One-Shots

by invisible_nobody



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nobody/pseuds/invisible_nobody
Summary: Just a collection of Destiel one-shots. Angsty, fluffy, and everything in between.I do take requests!





	1. Number One

“Do you ever think we can fall in love one day?”

Dean looked over from where he was making his morning coffee. The question took him off-guard, but his response was cool and collected. “We already have, haven’t we? Just didn’t work out.”

Sam shook his head. “No, I mean permanently. Like, The One, ya know?”

“I don’t know, Sam.” Dean’s stomach twisted in knots. He showed no outward signs. “I don’t really know if we were meant to find our ‘perfect match’.”

“Dean-”

He sat down at the table, and sipped from his mug. “What I do know is that we need to work. Let’s find a case.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Sam thought silently for a moment, and then shut his laptop. “I’m going to go take a shower.”

Dean watched him leave. The silence was actually comforting.

As he sat, drinking his coffee, he thought about his angel. Dean already knew that he had found his perfect match, The One.

But there was no way he could tell Sammy.


	2. Number Two

Dean woke up screaming.

Another nightmare. Big surprise.

He looked around, getting his bearings. He started large, and worked his way down. United States. Kansas. Lebanon. Men of Letters bunker. His bedroom. His bed.

He grabbed handfuls of his blanket and sheet.

Deep breath in. Uneven breath out.

He looked at his bedside table. Someone had put a glass of water there, for him. It was probably his brother. Sam had probably heard his screams. Maybe he couldn’t wake him - Dean could have been sleeping too heavily, or flailing too violently.

He appreciated the gesture.

Dean picked it up and drank. The cool liquid felt so good - his current diet was making him slightly dehydrated.

It was easy to forget to drink water, sometimes.

He set the glass back down, and was about to get up and get dressed, when he saw the note. The small piece of paper was almost falling off the table. Curious, he picked it up.

\--

_ Hope it helps _

_ -Castiel _

_ \-- _

Dean smiled.

He loved that angel.


End file.
